wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Chłopi/Lato/Rozdział II
Dzień był bardzo cudny, prawdziwie latowy. Może szła dziesiąta rano, bo już słońce wisiało w pół drogi między wschodem a południem i wynosiło się coraz bardziej palące, kiej lipeckie dzwony, ile ich jeno było, zadzwoniły rozgłośnie i ze wszystkiej mocy. A ten, co go to przezywali Pietrem, huczał najgłośniej i śpiewał całym gardzielem, jak kiedy to chłop ździebko napity drogą idzie, kolebie się ze strony na stronę i zawodzący całemu światu radoście swoje grubachnym głosem powiada... Zaś drugi, nieco pomniejszy, o którym Jambroż rozpowiadał, że go ochrzcili na Pawła, wydzierał się też nie ciszej, a jeno żarliwiej wtórował, wysoką nutę brał, przeciągał górnie, a czystym głosem zawodził i kieby się zapamiętał, tak dzwonił, jakoby ta dziewka poniektóra, kiej ją rozeprze kochanie lebo ten dzień zwiesnowy, że w pola leci, skroś zbóż się przebiera i śpiewa ze wszystkiego serca wiatrom, polom, niebu jasnemu i swojej duszy weselnej. A na trzeciego – sygnaturka jako ten ptaszek świergoliła, na darmo chcąc tamte prześpiewać, nie mogła jednak, chocia jazgotała siekającym, prędkim głosem, kieby te dziecińskie sprzeciwy. Że już dzwoniły czyniąc galantą kapelę, bo to i bas pobękiwał, i zawodziły skrzypice, i ten bębenek z brzękadłami drygał wesoło, i rznęły wraz od ucha, uroczyście a rozgłośnie. Na odpust ci one tak radośnie zwoływały, boć to był dzień świętego Piotra i Pawła, zawdy w Lipcach uroczyście obchodzony. A czas się też był zrobił wybrany, cichy i wielce słoneczny, na galantą spiekę się miało, ale mimo to już od samego świtania na placu przed kościołem handlarze zaczęli stawiać budy przeróżne, a kramy, a stoły, płóciennymi dachami nakryte. Zaś skoro dzwony zabimbały, skoro ich głos radosny rozlał się po świecie, to i pokrótce na wyschniętych drogach i w tumanach kurzawy jęły coraz częściej turkotać wozy, a i piesi też gęsto ciągnęli, że jak jeno było sięgnąć okiem, na wszystkie strony, po drogach, ścieżkami, na miedzach, czerwieniły się kobiece przyodziewy i bielały rozwiane kapoty. Ciągnęli rzędami, podobnie kiej te gęsi, mieniąc się jeno w upale i wśród zbóż zielonych. Słońce niesło się wyżej a wyżej i płynęło kiej ptak złocisty po modrym, czystym niebie, jarząc się coraz barzej i nagrzewając tak szczodrze, że już powietrze trzęsło się nad polami; jeszcze ta niekiej od łąk chłód luby powiał i zakolebał bielejącymi żytami, jeszcze i owsy zachrzęściły cichutko i potrzęsły się młode pszeniczne kłosy, zaś rozkwitłe lny spłynęły rozniebieszczoną strugą kiej wody, ale już z wolna grążyło się wszystko w słonecznym wrzątku i cichości. Hej, radosny ci to był dzień i prawdziwie odpustowy. Dzwony bimbały długo i te głosy jękliwe leciały we świat tak rozgłośnie, aż chwiały się źdźbła, aż płoszyły się ptaki, ale śpiżowe serca biły wciąż, biły miarowo, mocno i górnie, wynosząc się ku słońcu tą przejmującą pieśnią i wołaniem: – Zmiłuj się! Zmiłuj! Zmiłuj! – Matko Przenajświętsza! Matko! Matko! – I ja proszę! I ja! I ja! I ja! Śpiewały serdecznie obwołując zarazem uroczyste święto. Jakoż i czuło się w powietrzu święty dzień odpustowy; święto było po chatach, przystrojonych zielenią, w dalach przebłyskujących kieby zapalonymi świecami, w radosnych głosach i w tym cosik, czego nie wypowiedzieć, a co się unosiło nad polami rozpierając serca lubą cichością i weselem. A naród śpieszył tłumnie na owe święto i walił ze wszystkich stron. Kłęby kurzawy toczyły się nieustannie nad wszystkimi drogami, turkotały wozy, rżały konie, leciały głosy przeróżne, wiązały się głośne rozmowy, czasem ktosik wychylał się z półkoszków i krzykał do pieszych, gdzie znowu śpieszył zapóźniony dziad jękliwie przyśpiewując, a po wozach niektórych szeptano pacierze, pozierając dokoła z niemym podziwem, gdyż ziemia stojała przystrojona kieby na te gody weselne, cała we kwiatach i zieleni i cała w ptasich śpiewaniach, w chrzęstach zbóż i brzęku pszczół a taka cudna, nieobjęta, weselna i przenajświętsza w onej mocy żywiącej, jaże piersi zapierało. Drzewa po miedzach stojały kieby na stróży, zapatrzone w słońce, a dołem jak okiem sięgnąć leżały pola zielone, szumiące jak wody wzburzone, i jak wody przewalały się niekiedy ze strony na stronę, bijąc o wszystkie drogi, miedze i rowy, co migotały kiej te wstęgi kwietne szczodrze przeplecione puszystą bielą, żółtością i fioletem; kwitnęły już bowiem owe ostróżki przeróżne, kwitnęły powoje patrzące z żytnich gąszczów przytajonymi, pachnącymi oczami, kwitnęły modraki, miejscami, kaj ździebko wymiękło, tak gęsto, jakby tam niebo się kładło, kwitnęły wyczki całymi kępami, a one jaskry, a mlecze i krwawe osty, a ognichy i koniczyny, a stokrotki, a rumianki dzikie, a tysiąc inszych, o których jeno sam Jezus pamięta, boć jemu tylko kwitną i tak pachną, że prosto czad bił od pól kieby w kościele, gdy jegomość okadza Sakramenta. Ten i ów pociągał nosem z lubością, a konia batem okładał i pośpieszał, gdyż słońce prażyło coraz ogniściej, jaże śpik morzył, że już niejeden srodze łbem kiwał. To i pokrótce Lipce napełniły się narodem po wręby. Jechali bowiem i jechali bez przestanku, że już wszędy na drogach, dokoła stawu, pod płotami, w podwórzach i kaj jeno było można zachwycić nieco cienia, ustawiały się wozy i wyprzęgano konie, bo na placu przed kościołem była już taka gęstwa i tak wóz stajał przy wozie, że ledwie się przecisnął. Lipce prosto ginęły w tej nawale ludzi, wozów i koni. Rwetes też był coraz większy, gwary i krzyki podnosiły się nad całą wsią. Naród szumiał kiej bór rozkolebany. Kobiety obsiadały staw moczyć nogi, wzuwać trzewiki a ogarniać się przystojnie do kościoła, chłopi rajcowali kupami zmawiając się ze somsiady, zaś dziewuchy i chłopaki cisnęły się łakomie do kramów i bud, a głównie do katarynki grającej, na której jakiś zwierz zamorski, czerwono przystrojony i z pyska podobny do starego Miemca, czynił takie pocieszne skoki a figle, jaże się za boki brali ze śmiechu. Katarynka przygrywała zawzięcie i na taką nutę, jaże niejednemu kulasy drygały, a jakby do wtóru i dziady usadowieni we dwa rzędy, od kruchty do placu, jęły wyciągać swoje pieśni proszalne, zaś w samych wrotniach cmentarza siedział ślepy, tłusty dziad, co go to zawdy pies prowadzał, i śpiewał najżarliwiej i najcieniej wyciągał. Ale skoro jeno zasygnowali na sumę, naród porzucił zabawy i kiej wezbrany potok lunął do kościoła i tak go napchał, jaże żebra trzeszczały, a cięgiem jeszcze przybywali nowi gnietąc się, a nawet swarząc, ale większość musiała ostać na dworze tuląc się pod mury i drzewa. Przyjechało też paru księży z drugich parafii, zasiedli zaraz w konfesjonałach pod drzewami słuchać spowiedzi, nie bacząc zgoła na tłok ni na spiekę. A wiater był całkiem ustał i gorąc podnosił się już nie do wytrzymania, żywy ogień lał się prosto na głowy, ale naród cierpliwie gniótł się przy konfesjonałach i roił po smętarzu, na darmo wyszukując cienia lub jakiej bądź osłony. Proboszcz był właśnie wychodził ze mszą, kiej dopiero Hanka z Józką nadeszły, ale że nie sposób się było docisnąć choćby nawet do drzwi kościelnych, to stanęły na szczerym słońcu pod parkanem, rozglądając się w ciżbie, a Pochwalonym witając znajomków. Zaraz też huknęły organy i zaczęła się suma, przyklękli wszyscy, poprzysiadali a jęli się żarliwie pacierzy. Rychtyk i południe stanęło, słońce zawisło prosto nad głowami lejąc warem straszliwym i wszystko jakby pomdlało z onej spieki, że ni liść nie zadrgał, ni ptak przeleciał, ni jaki bądź głos powiał z pól. Niebo wisiało w martwej cichości kiej ta szklana tafla rozpalona do białego, a roztrzęsione niby wrzątek powietrze ślepiło wyżerając oczy. Parzyła ziemia, parzyły rozgrzane mury, że klęczeli bez ruchu, ledwie już zipiąc i jakby się z wolna gotując w tym ukropie słonecznym. Naród się modlił w głębokiej cichości, kto na książce, kto na różańcu, a kto jeno tym szczerym słowem Boga chwalił i wzdychem serdecznym. Uroczyste głosy organów lały się brzękliwym, rozmodlonym pacierzem, a niekiedy śpiew buchał od ołtarza, czasem zajazgotały dzwonki, a czasem zahuczał grubachny głos organisty, zaś potem ciągnęły się długie, jakby oniemiałe z żaru chwile i dymy kadzideł płynęły przez wywarte drzwi kościoła oprzędzając w niebieskawą i wonną mgłę pochylone głowy klęczących. Szmer pacierzów rozdzwaniał się nikłym i sypkim chrzęstem w rozbielałej ciszy gorącego przypołudnia i grały w słońcu barwiste chusty, kapoty i wełniaki, że cały smętarz widział się kieby przytrząśnięty kwiatami, co się chyliły kornie w onej świętej godzinie przed Panem, jakoby utajonym w tym słońcu rozgorzałym i we wszystkiej cichości świata... Że tylko niekiedy co tam ktoś grzbiet prostował, rozwodził ręce i wzdychał głęboko, to gdziesik zapłakało dziecko albo kwik koński roznosił się od wozów. Nawet dziady pocichły, tyle jeno, co poniektóry przez śpik wyrywał się niekiej z głośniejszym Zdrowaś i o wspomożenie zaskamlał. A upał jeszcze się wzmagał i tak prażył, jaże pola i sady zalane pożogą rozżarzyły się kiej ogień migocąc białawymi płomieniami. Cichość była coraz senniejsza, że już niejeden zachrapał na dobre, niejeden kiwał się klęczący, zaś drudzy wychodzili się rzeźwić, gdyż raz po raz skrzypiały kajś studzienne żurawie: Dopiero w czas procesji, kiej kościół zatrząsł się od śpiewań, kiej jęły walić chorągwie, a za nimi wychodził ksiądz pod czerwonym baldachem z monstrancją w rękach, prowadzony przez samych dziedziców, naród przecknął i ruszył wraz z procesją. Zadzwoniły dzwony, śpiew buchnął ze wszystkich gardzieli i bił jaże kajś ku słońcu, mocny, ogromny, serdeczny, a procesja opływała z wolna białe, rozpalone mury kościoła kiej ta rzeka wezbrana. Czerwony baldach płynął na przedzie, cały w dymach kadzielnych, że jeno chwilami błyskała złota monstrancja, migotały rzędy świateł, rozwinięte chorągwie niby ptactwo łopotało nad mrowiem głów, chwiały się obrazy przystrojone w tiule a wstęgi, i biły radośnie dzwony, i grzmiały organy, a naród śpiewał z uniesieniem, całym sercem i wszystką duszą tęskliwą wynosił się kajś jaże w niebiosy, jaże ku temu słońcu przenajświętszemu. . . . . . . . . . . . . Zaś po procesji, kiej znowu wzięli odprawiać nabożeństwo i kiej znowu głosy organów zahuczały przejmująco, na smętarzu zrobiło się cicho jak przódzi, ale już nikto nie drzemał, wzmogły się jeno szepty pacierzów, rozgłośniały wzdychy, dziady już pobrzękiwały w miseczki, a tu i owdzie jęli z cicha pogwarzać. Dziedzice powyłazili z kościoła, na darmo szukając cienia i kaj by przysiąść, dopiero Jambroż wygnał ludzi spod jakiegoś drzewa i naznosił im stołków, że zasiedli poredzając między sobą. Był i ten z Woli, ale nie usiedział w miejscu, a jeno cięgiem się kręcił po smętarzu i co dojrzał znajomego Lipczaka, przystawał do niego i przyjacielsko zagadywał, że nawet Hankę zobaczył i zaraz się do niej przecisnął. – Wrócił to już wasz? – Hale, zaśby ta wrócił! – A podobno jeździliście po niego? – Juści, zarno po ojcowym pochowku pojechałam, ale powiedzieli w urzędzie, co go puszczą dopiero za tydzień, to niby we środę. – Jakże tam z kaucją, zapłacicie? – Dyć tam o to już Rocho zabiega – wyrzekła ostrożnie. – Jeśli nie macie pieniędzy, to ja za Antka poręczę... – Bóg zapłać! – schyliła mu się do nóg. – Może Rocho jakoś se poredzi, a jakby nie, to musi się szukać inszego sposobu. – Pamiętajcie, że jak będzie potrzeba, poręczę za niego. Poszedł dalej do Jagusi, siedzącej wpodle pod murem wraz z matką i wielce zamodlonej, ale nie nalazłszy sposobnego słowa, to jeno prześmiechnął się do niej i zawrócił do swoich. Poleciała za nim oczami, pilnie przepatrując dziedziczki, tak wystrojone; jaże dziw brał, a takie bieluśkie na gębie i tak wcięte w pasie, że Jezus! Pachniało też od nich kieby z tego trybularza. Chłodziły się czymsić, co się widziało niby te rozczapierzone ogony indycze. Paru młodych dziedziców zaglądało im w oczy i tak się cosik śmiali, jaże ludzie się tym niemało gorszyli. Naraz kajś w końcu wsi, jakby na moście przy młynie, zaturkotały ostro wozy i kłęby kurzawy wzbiły się ponad drzewa. – Jakieś spóźnione – szepnął Pietrek do Hanki. – Świece juchy będą gasili – dorzucił ktosik. A drudzy jęli się przechylać przez mur ogrodzenia i ciekawie zazierać na drogi obiegające staw. A pokrótce, wśród wrzaskliwych jazgotów i naszczekiwań, ukazał się cały rząd ogromnych bryk, nakrytych białymi budami. – To Miemcy! Miemcy z Podlesia! – wykrzyknął ktosik. Jakoż i prawda to była. Jechali w kilkanaście bryk, zaprzężonych w tęgie konie; pod płóciennymi budami widniał wszelki sprzęt domowy i siedziały kobiety i dzieci, zaś rude, opasłe Miemce z fajami w zębach szły pieszo. Wielkie psy leciały pobok, szczerząc niekiedy kły i odszczekując lipeckim, które raz w raz zajadle docierały. Naród rzucił się patrzeć na nich, a wielu przełaziło ogrodzenie i leciało spojrzeć z bliska. Miemce przejeżdżały stępa, ledwie się przeciskając przez gęstwę wozów i koni, ale żaden nawet przed kościołem nie zdjął kaszkietu ni kogo pozdrowił. Jeno oczy się im jarzyły i brody trzęsły, jakby ze złości. Poglądali w naród hardo, kiej te zbóje. – Pludraki ścierwie! – Kobyle syny! – Świńskie podogonia! – Sobacze pociotki! Posypały się wyzwiska kiej kamienie. – A co, na czyjem stanęło, Miemce? – krzyknął ku nim Mateusz. – Kto kogo przeparł? – Strach wam chłopskiej pięści, co? – Poczekajta, dzisiaj odpust, zabawimy się w karczmie! Nie odzywali się zacinając jeno konie i wielce śpiesząc. – Wolniej, pludry, bo portki pogubita. Jakiś chłopak śmignął na nich kamieniem, a drugie też jęły cegły rwać, bych przywtórzyć, ale w porę ich przytrzymali. – Dajta spokój, chłopaki, niech odejdzie ta zaraza. – A żeby was mór nie ominął, psy heretyckie. A któraś z lipeckich wyciągnęła pięście i zakrzyczała za nimi: – Bych was wytracili co do jednego kiej psy wściekłe... Przejechali wreszcie ginąc na topolowej, że jeno z cieniów i kurzawy szły słabnące naszczekiwania i turkoty wozów. Wtedy taka radość rozparła Lipczaków, co już nie sposób było się komu brać do pacierzów, bo jeno kupili się coraz gęściej kole dziedzica. A on rad temu wielce, pogadywał wesoło, częstował tabaką i w końcu rzekł przypochlebnie. – Tęgoście podkurzyli, cały rój się wyniósł. – A bo im nasze kożuchy śmierdziały – zaśmiał się i któryś, a Grzela, wójtów brat, wyrzekł niby to z frasobliwością: – Za delikatny naród na chłopskich somsiadów, bo niech jeno któren wzion przez łeb, to zaraz na ziem leciał... – Pobił się to kto z nimi? – pytał rozciekawiony dziedzic. – Zaśby ta pobił, Mateusz ta jednego tknął, że mu nie odrzekł na Pochwalony, to zaraz juchą się oblał i dziw duszy nie zgubił. – Do cna miętki naród, na oko chłopy kiej dęby, a spuścisz pięść, to jakbyś w pierzynę trafił – objaśniał z cicha Mateusz. – I nie szczęściło się im na Podlesiu. Krowy im pono padły. – Prawda, nie wiedli za sobą ani jednej. – Kobus mogliby powiedzieć! – wyrwał się któryś z chłopaków, ale Kłąb krzyknął ostro: – Głupiś kiej but! Na paskudnika pozdychały, wiadomo... Jaże się pokurczyli z tajonej uciechy, ale nikto już pary nie puścił, dopiero kowal przysunąwszy się bliżej rzekł: – Że się Miemce wyniesły, to już pana dziedzicowa łaska. – Bo wolę sprzedać swoim, choćby za pół darmo – zapewniał gorąco, prawiąc różnoście a rozpowiadając, jak to on i jego dziady, i pradziady zawsze jedno trzymali z chłopami, zawsze szli razem... Na to Sikora prześmiechnął się i powiedział z cicha: – Tak mi to stary dziedzic kazali wypisać na plecach batami, że jeszcze dobrze baczę. Ale dziedzic jakby nie dosłyszał powiedając właśnie, co to zażył kłopotów, aby się jeno Miemców pozbyć; juści, co go słuchali przytakując politycznie, a swoje myśląc o tych jego dobrościach la chłopskiego narodu. – Dobrodzieje, znaku nie zrobi, choć z jajka uleje! – mamrotał Sikora, jaże go Kłąb trącał, bych zaprzestał. I tak se społecznie basowali, kiej jakiś księżyk w białej komży i z tacą w ręku jął się ku nim przepychać. – Cie, widzi mi się, że to Jasio organistów – zawołał któryś. Juści, co to był Jasio, jeno już ubrany po księżemu, i zbierał na kościół, co łaska. Witał się ze wszystkimi, pozdrawiał i sielnie kwestował; znali go bowiem i nijako było się wykręcać od ochfiary, to każden supłał z węzełków ten grosz jakiś, a często gęsto i ta złotówka zabrzęczała o miedziaki; dziedzic rzucił rubla, zaś dziedziczki sypnęły srebrem, a Jasio, spocony, czerwony ze zmęczenia i radosny wielce, zbierał niestrudzenie po całym smętarzu, nie przepuszczając nikomu i nikomu też nie żałując tego dobrego słowa, a natknąwszy się na Hankę pozdrowił ją tak poczciwie, jaże całe czterdzieści groszy położyła; zaś kiej przystanął przed Jagusią i zabrzęknął w tacę, podniesła oczy i jakby zdrętwiała ze zdumienia, on też ździebko się pomięszał, rzekł ni to, ni owo i prędko poszedł dalej. Nawet zapomniała dać ochfiarę, a jeno patrzała za nim i patrzała, boć prosto wydał się jej jako ten świątek, co go wymalowali w bocznym ołtarzu, takusi młody, smukły i śliczny. Jakby ją urzekł tymi jarzącymi ślepiami, że próżno tarła oczy i żegnała się raz po raz, nie pomogło. – Organiściak jeno, a jak się to wybrał galancie. – Matka się też puszy kiej ten indor. – Już od Wielkiej Nocy jest w tych księżych szkołach. – Proboszcz go sprowadził na odpust do pomocy. – Stary sknerzy i z ludzi zdziera, ale na niego nie żałuje. – Juści, bo to nie honor, jak księdzem ostanie? – Ale i profit miał będzie. Szeptali dokoła, jeno co Jaguś niczego nie słyszała wodząc za nim oczami, kaj się tylko poruszył. Właśnie i suma się skończyła, jeszczech ta z ambony ksiądz wygłaszał zapowiedzie i wypominki, ale już naród z wolna odpływał i dziady podniesły jękliwe głosy, a całym chórem jęły wyciągać skamląc proszalne pieśni. Hanka też ruszyła ku wyjściu, gdy przecisnęła się do niej Balcerkówna z wielką nowiną. – Wiecie – trzepała zaziajana – a to spadły zapowiedzie Szymka Dominikowej z Nastusią. – No, no, a cóż na to powiedzą Dominikowa? – A cóż by, udry na udry pójdzie ze synem. – Nie poredzi, Szymek w swoim prawie i lata też ma. – Niezgorsze się tam zrobi piekiełko, niezgorsze – wyrzekła Jagustynka. – Mało to i tak swarów, mało obrazy boskiej – westchnęła Hanka. – Słyszeliście to już o wójcie? – zagadnęła Płoszkowa niesąc pobok niej swój brzuch spaśny i tłustą, czerwoną gębę. – Dyć tyle miałam z pochówkiem i tylachna cięgiem nowych turbacji, że ani wiem, co się tam na wsi wyprawia. – A to starszy mówił mojemu, jako w kasie brakuje dużo. Wójt już lata po ludziach i skamle o pożyczki, aby choć chyla tyla zebrać, bo leda dzień przyjedzie śledztwo... – Jeszczech ociec mówili, co na tym skończyć się musi. – Wynosił się, puszył, przewodził, a teraz zapłaci za swoje państwo! – To mogą mu zabrać gospodarkę? – A mogą, zaś kiejby nie chwaciło, to se resztę odsiedzi w kreminale – gadała Jagustynka – używał jucha, niechże teraz pokutuje. – Dziwno mi też było, co nawet na pogrzebie się nie pokazał. – Cóż mu ta Boryna, kiej on z wdową przyjacielstwo trzyma. Przycichły, bo tuż przed nimi jawiła się Jaguś prowadząca matkę; stara szła przygarbiona i z przewiązanymi jeszcze oczami, ale Jagustynka nie przepuściła okazji. – Kiedyż Szymkowe wesele? Ani się kto spodział, co dzisiaj spadną z ambony! Juści, trudno chłopakowi wzbronić, kiej mu już obmierzły dziewczyne roboty. Nastusia go teraz wyręczy... – dojadała z prześmiechem. Dominikowa sprostowała się nagle i twardo rzekła: – Prowadź, Jaguś, prędzej prowadź, bo me jeszczek ugryzie ta suka. I poszła śpiesznie, jakby uciekając, a Płoszkowa zaśmiała się cicho: – Niby to ślepa, a niezgorzej obaczyła... – Ślepa, ale jeszcze trafi do Szymkowych kudłów. – Boże broń, bych się i do drugich nie dorwała... Jagustynka już nie odrzekła, ścisk przy tym zapanował przed wrótniami, że Hanka się zgubiła ostając kajś za wszystkimi, ale nawet była temu rada, gdyż obrzydły jej te niepoczciwe dogryzania, jęła też spokojnie rozdawać dziadom po dwa grosze, nie przepuszczając ani jednego, zaś temu ślepemu z psem wetknęła całą dziesiątkę i rzekła: – Przyjdźcie do nas na obiad, dziadku! Do Borynów! Dziad podniósł głowę i wytrzeszczył ślepe oczy. – Antkowa, widzi mi sie! Bóg zapłać! Przyletę, juści, co przyletę. Za wrótniami było już nieco luźniej, ale i tam siedziały dziady we dwa rzędy czyniąc szeroką ulicę i wykrzykując na różne sposoby, a na samym końcu klęczał jakiś młody z zielonym daszkiem na oczach, przygrywał na skrzypicy i śpiewał pieśnie o królach i dawnych czasach, że całą kupą stali dokoła niego, a częsty grosz sypał mu się do czapy. Hanka przystanęła pod smętarzem rozglądając się za Józką i najniespodziewaniej natknęła się oczami na swego ojca. Siedział se w rządku między dziadami, rękę wyciągał do przechodniów i jękliwie skamłał o wspomożenie. Jakby ją kto pchnął nożem, ale myślała zrazu, że się jej przywidziało, przetarła oczy raz i drugi; on ci to był jednak, on!... – Ociec między dziadami! Jezus! – dziw, że się nie spaliła że wstydu. Nasunęła chustkę barzej na czoło i przebrała się do niego z tyłu od wozów, pod którymi siedział. – Co wy robicie najlepszego, co? – jęknęła przykucnąwszy za nim, bych się chronić od ludzkich oczów. – Hanuś... a dyć ja... a dyć... – Chodźcie mi zaraz do domu! Jezus, taki wstyd! Chodźcie!... – Nie póde... Już to sobie z dawna umyśliłem... Co wama mam ciężyć, kiej dobre ludzie wspomogą... We świat se pociągne z drugimi... święte miejsca obacze... co nowego się przewiem... Jeszczech wama spory grosz przyniese... Naści złotówkę, kup jakiego cudaka la Pietrusia... kup... Chyciła go ostro za kołnierz i prawie wywlekła między wozy. – Zaraz mi do domu. Że to wstydu nie macie! – Puść me, bo się ozgniewam! – Rzućcie te torbeczki, prędko, żeby kto nie obaczył. – To zrobię, co mi się jeno spodoba, juści... wstydał się bede... komu głód kumą, temu torba matką – wyrwał się naraz, wpadł pomiędzy wozy a konie i przepadł. Nie sposób było go szukać i naleźć w takim tłoku, jaki się uczynił na placu przed kościołem. Słońce przypiekało, jaże się człowiek łuskał ze skóry, kurz zapierał piersi, a naród, chociaż zmęczony i zgrzany do ostatniej nitki, miętosił się radośnie i kotłował jakoby w tym rozbełkotanym wrzątku. Katarynka wygrywała rozgłośnie na całą wieś; dziady wyciągały po swojemu, dzieci gwizdały na glinianych kuraskach, naszczekiwały psy i konie gryzły się i kwiczały, że to muchy były dzisia barzej naprzykrzone, zaś każden człowiek gadał z osobna, przekrzykiwał do znajomków, stowarzyszał się i cisnął do kramów, przy których wrzało jak w ulu i podnosiły się dzieuszyne piski. Budy ze świętościami jaże się chwiały od babiego naporu. Nie mniejszy był tłok, kaj przedawali kiełbasy, wiszące na drążkach niby te grubachne postronki. Gdzie znów kupczyli chlebem a kukiełkami. Kajś Żyd nawoływał do cukierków, zaś jeszcze indziej nawet wstęgi wiewały spod płóciennych daszków i bicze przeróżnych paciorków, a wszędy był niepomierny gniot, harmider i wrzaski kieby w jakiej bóżnicy. Przeszło dobrych parę pacierzów, nim naród jął się nieco spokoić i przycichać; kto pociągał do karczmy kto już zabierał się do domu, a drudzy, zmożeni spiekotą i utrudzeniem, rozkładali się w cieniu wozów, nad stawem, to w sadach i podwórzach, bych se podjeść i odpocząć. Rozprażone przypołudnie tak już doskwierało, że dychać nie było czym, a pokrótce i gwarzyć nie chciało się nikomu ni nawet ruchać, jako tym drzewom pomdlałym w żarze, a że przy tym i wieś zasiadła do misek, to się już prawie całkiem uspokoiły, jeno co tam dzieci podniesły wrzaski kajś niekaj i konie szarpnęły się przy wozach. Zaś na plebanii proboszcz wyprawiał obiad la księży i dziedziców, przez wywarte okna widniały głowy, płynął gwar rozmów i roznosiły się brzęki, śmiechy a takie zapachy, jaże niejeden ślinkę łykał z onych smaków. Jambroż, wystrojony odświętnie, w mentalach na piersiach, kręcił się cięgiem w sieniach, a często gęsto na ganek wybiegał z krzykiem: – Nie pódziesz, jucho, stąd! A to kijem cię złoję, że popamiętasz. Ale nie mogąc się ognać zbereźnikom, które jako te wróble obsiadały sztachety, a śmielsze nawet już pod okna się przebierały, to jeno przygrażał księżym cybuchem a wyklinał. Nadeszła na to Hanka przystając przy furcie. – Szukacie to kogo? – zapytał kusztykając do niej. – Nie widzieliście kaj mojego ojca? – Bylicy! Gorąc, że niech Bóg broni, to pewnikiem śpi se kajś w cieniu... Te! jedrona pałka! – krzyknął znowu i pogonił za chłopakiem. A Hanka strapiona wielce poszła już prosto do domu i rozpowiedziała o wszystkim siostrze, która przyszła na obiad. Ale Weronka jeno wzruszyła ramionami. – Korona mu ze łba nie spadnie, że przystał do dziadów, a co nam będzie lekciej, to lekciej. Nie takie ano skończyły pod kościołem. – Jezus, taki wstyd, żeby rodzony ociec na żebrach! A co Antek na to powie? Dopiero ludzie wezmą nas na ozory i powiedzą, żeśmy go wygnały po proszonemu. – A niechta szczekają, co im się spodoba. Pyskować na drugiego każdy poredzi, ale do pomocy nikto nieskory. – Ja nie dopuszczę, żeby ociec mieli dziadować. – To go se sprowadź do chałupy i żyw, kiejś taka honorna. – A sprowadzę! Już mu tej łyżki strawy żałujesz! Juści, teraz miarkuję, coś go do tego sama przyniewoliła. – Przelewa się to u mnie czy co? Dzieciom to pewnie odejmę od gęby, a jemu dam? – Należy mu się wycug od ciebie, nie baczysz? – Jak nie mam, to z jelit sobie nie wypruję. – A wypruj i daj, ociec pierwszy. Nieraz mi się skarżył, że go głodem morzysz i o świnie więcej dbasz niźli o niego. – Prawda była, juści, ojca morzę głodem, a sama to se używam kiej dziedziczka. Tak się ano wypasłam, co mi już kiecka z bieder zlatuje i ledwie kulasami powłóczę. Na borg jeno żyjemy. – Nie pleć, myślałby kto, że i prawda. – A prawda, żeby nie Jankiel, to by nawet tych ziemniaków ze solą zabrakło. Juści, syty głodnemu nigdy nie zawierzy! – gadała na wpół z płaczem, a coraz żałośniej, gdy wtoczył się w opłotki dziad, prowadzony przez pieska. – Siadajcie se pod chałupą – zwróciła się doń Hanka krzątając się kole obiadu. Przysiadł na przyźbie, kule odłożył, pieska puścił na wolę i pociągał nochalem, miarkując, zali już jedzą i w której stronie. Właśnie byli zasiadali do obiadu pod drzewami, Hanka wyłożyła jadło na miski, że szeroko rozniesły się posmaki. – Kasza ze słoniną, dobra rzecz. Niech wama pójdzie na zdrowie – mruczał dziad wietrząc zapachy i oblizując się łakomie. Pojadali z wolna, przedmuchując każdą łyżkę strawy. Łapa kręcił się z cichym skowytem, a dziadoski piesek ziajał z wywieszonym ozorem pod ścianą, spiekota bowiem była straszna, nawet cienie nie ochraniały, dziw się wszystko nie roztopiło; a w tej nagrzanej i sennej cichości jeno łyżki skrzybotały, a niekiedy kajś pod strzechą zaświegotała jaskółka. – By tak z miseczkę kwaszonego mleka la ochłody! – westchnął dziad. – Zarno wam przyniesę! – spokoiła go Józka. – Dużoście dzisiaj wykrzyczeli? – zapytał Pietrek ciągnąc ospale łyżkę. – Zmiłuj się, Panie; nad grzesznymi, a nie pamiętaj im dziadoskiej krzywdy! Bogać ta wiele! któren dziada obaczy, to w niebo pilnie patrzy albo skręca o staje. Zaś inszy wysuple ten grosz jaki, a rad by wziął resztę z dziesiątki! Z głodu przyjdzie zdychać. La wszystkich latoś ciężki przednówek – szepnęła Weronka. – Prawda, ale na gorzałkę to nikomu nie zbraknie. Józka wetknęła mu w garść michę, jął skwapliwie pojadać. – Powiedali na smętarzu – ozwał się znowu – co Lipce mają się dzisiaj godzić z dziedzicem, prawda to? – Dostaną, co im się należy, to może się i ugodzą – rzekła Hanka. – A Miemce się już wyniesły, wiecie? – wyrwał się Witek. – Żeby ich morówka zdusiła! – zaklął wytrząsając pięścią. – To i was pokrzywdzili? – Zaszedłem do nich wczoraj z wieczora, to me psami wyszczuli. Heretyki ścierwy, psie nasienia. Pono Lipczaki tak im dopiekali, że musiały uciekać! Ze skóry bym takich obłupiał, do żywego mięsa – pogadywał, sielnie wygarniając z miski, a skończywszy napasł swojego pieska i jął się dźwigać z przyźby. – Żniwna pora, to pilno wam do roboty – zaśmiał się Pietrek. – A pilno; łoni było nas na odpuście sześciu wszystkiego, a dzisia ze trzy mendle sie wydziera, jaże uszy puchną. – A przyjdźcie na noc – zapraszała Józka. – Niech ci Jezus da zdrowie, co pamiętasz o sierocie. – Sierota jucha, a kałdun to już ledwie udźwignie – przekpiwał Pietrek patrząc, jak się toczył środkiem drogi, grubachny kiej kłoda, i kijaszkiem macał przeszkody. Chałupa też wkrótce opustoszała, kto przyległ w cieniu, bych się przespać, to już chrapał, a reszta poszła na odpust. Przedzwonili na nieszpór. Słońce się już galancie kłoniło ku zachodowi, upał jakby ździebko sfolżał, to chociaż jeszcze sporo wypoczywało pod chałupami, ale już coraz więcej ludzi schodziło się na plac przed kościołem, pomiędzy kramy i budy. Józka poniesła się z dzieuchami kupować obrazki, a głównie, bych się napatrzyć do syta owym wstęgom, paciorkom i drugim cudom odpustowym. Katarynka znowu zagrała, dziady jęły posobnie wyciągać, brzękając w miseczki, a gwary podnosiły się z wolna, przepełniając całą wieś, że huczało jakoby w tym ulu przed wyrojem. Każden bowiem był syty i wypoczęty, to rad się stowarzyszał a cieszył spółecznie; kto poredzał z przyjacioły, kto jeno ślepie na wszyćko roztwierał szeroko, kto się aby cisnął, kaj się drugie cisnęły, kto i na ten kieliszek pociągał z kumami, któren zaś szedł do kościoła lebo i siedział gdziesik w cieniu deliberując o różnościach, a wszystkich zarówno rozpierała jednaka radosna lubość odpustowania. I nie dziwota, jakże, toć każden wymodlił się i nawzdychał do woli, napatrzył onym pozłotom, światłom, obrazom i innym świętościom; wypłakał się rzetelnie, nasłuchał organów i śpiewań, a jakby się cały wykąpał w onym święcie, duszę oczyścił a skrzepił, narodu różnego zobaczył, wspominków nazbierał i zbył się chociaż na ten dzień jeden wszelakich turbacji! To i obycznie, co gospodarze najpierwsze czy biedota, komorniki czy proste dziadygi, a wszystko się weseliło pospólnie; czyniąc taki rozgwarzony i rozkolebany gąszcz kole kramów, że i przecisnąć się tam było niełacno. A juści, co najrozgłośniej gadały kobiety gnietąc się jedna przez drugą do bud, abych chociaż się dotknąć i napatrzyć onych śliczności. Szymek był właśnie kupił Nastusi bursztyny, wstęgów i chustkę czerwoną, przystroiła się zaraz, i chodzili od kramu do kramu trzymając się wpół, radośni wielce i jakoby pijani uciechą. Łaziła z nimi Józka, targując jeno i oglądając różnoście porozkładane na stołach, a coraz i z żałosnym wzdychaniem przeliczała tę swoją mizerną złotówczynę. Jagusia plątała się kajś niedaleko od nich udając, że nie spostrzega brata. Chodziła sama, dziwnie smutna i zgnębiona. Nie cieszyły jej dzisiaj ni te rozwiane wstęgi, ni granie katarynki, ni ten ścisk i wrzaski. Szła z drugimi, porwana tłokiem, i tam stawała, kaj insi stawali, tam dreptała, kaj ją pchali, nie wiedząc całkiem, po co przyszła i dokąd idzie. Przysunął się do niej Mateusz i szepnął pokornie: – Dyć mnie nie goń od siebie. – Hale, odpędzałam cię to kiedy? – Abo raz! Nie sklęłaś me to, co? – Niepoczciwie rzekłeś, to i musiałam. Któż me... – przymilkła nagle. Jasio przeciskał się z wolna przez tłumy w jej stronę. – I on na odpust! – szepnął Mateusz wskazując księżyka, któren się bronił ze śmiechem, aby go nie całowali po rękach. – Kiej dziedzicowy syn! Jak się to wybrał! Dobrze baczę, jak to jeszcze niedawno wyrywał za krowimi ogonami. – A juści, gdzieby zaś taki krowy pasał – przeczyła niemile dotknięta. – Rzekłem. Pamiętam, jak go to raz organista sprał, że krowy puścił w Pryczkowy owies, a sam se spał kajś pod gruszą... Jaguś odeszła i chociaż nieśmiało, przepychała się ku niemu, roześmiał się do niej, ale że patrzeli w niego kiej w tęczę, odwrócił oczy i nakupiwszy w kramie obrazików, zaczął je rozdawać dzieuchom i kto chciał. Stanęła naprzeciw kiej wryta, zapatrzona w niego rozgorzałymi oczami, a z warg czerwonych polał się cichy lśniący pośmiech; słodziuśki niby te miody. – Naści, Jaguś, swoją patronkę – wyrzekł wtykając jej obrazik, ręce się ich spotkały i rozbiegły kiej sparzone. Wzdrygnęła się, nie śmiejąc ust otworzyć. Mówił jeszcze cosik, ale jakby utonęła w jego oczach i nic prawie nie pomiarkowała. Rozdzieliła ich gęstwa, że schowawszy za gors obrazik, długo toczyła oczami po ludziach. Nie było go już nikaj, poszedł do kościoła, gdyż przedzwonili na nieszpór, ale ona cięgiem go miała na oczach. – Widzi się kiej ten świątek! – szepnęła bezwolnie. – Toteż dzieuchy dziw ślepiów za nim nie pogubią. Głupie, nie la psa kiełbasa. Obejrzała się prędko, Mateusz stał pobok. Mruknęła ni to, ni owo, chcąc się od niego odczepić, ale szedł nieodstępnie, długo coś sobie ważył, aż zapytał: – Jaguś, a co matka rzekli na Szymkowe zapowiedzie? – A cóż, kiej chce się żenić, to niech się żeni, jego wola. Skrzywił się i pytał niespokojnie: – Odpiszą mu to jego morgi, co? – Ja ta wiem! Nie wyznała mi się. Niech się jej spyta. Przystąpił do nich Szymek z Nastusią, nalazł się skądściś i Jędrzych, że przystanęli całą kupą, a pierwszy Szymek zaczął: – Jaguś, matki strony nie trzymaj, kiej się mnie krzywda dzieje. – Juści, co za tobą stoję. Ale odmieniłeś się przez te czasy, no, no... Całkiem kto drugi z ciebie! – dziwiła się, bo stojał przed nią sielnie wyelegantowany, prosty, wygolony do czysta, w kapelusie na bakier i w kapocie bieluśkiej kieby mleko. – A bom się wyrwał z matczynego stojaka. – I lepiej ci teraz na woli? – prześmiechała się z jego hardości. Wypuść ptaszka z garści, to obaczysz! Zapowiedzie słyszałaś? – Kiedyż ślub? Nastusia przygarnęła się tkliwie obejmując go wpół. – A za trzy niedziele, jeszcze przed żniwami – szeptała spłoniona. – I choćby w karczmie wyprawię, a matki prosił nie będę. – Masz to już kaj zawieźć kobietę? – A mam. Jakże, na drugą stronę do matki i się wyprowadzę. Szukał po ludziach komornego nie będę. Niech mi jeno mój gront odpiszą, to radę sobie dam! – przechwalał się sierdziście. – Pomogę mu, Jaguś, we wszyćkim pomogę – przytwierdzał Jędrzych. – Przeciech i my Nastusi we świat gołkiem nie dajemy. Tysiąc złotych dostanie gotowymi pieniędzmi – wyrzekł Mateusz. Kowal odciągnął go na bok, cosik mu szepnął i poleciał. Pogadywali jeszcze co niebądź, szczególniej Szymek roił se, jak to gospodarzem ostanie, jak se to grontu przykupi, jak się to chyci ziemi, że pokrótce obaczą, kto on taki, jaże Nastusia patrzała w niego z podziwem. Jędrzych przytwierdzał, jeno Jagusia chodziła oczami po świecie, słysząc piąte przez dziesiąte. Zarówno jej tam było jedno. – Jaguś, przyjdź do karczmy, będzie dzisiaj muzyka – prosił Mateusz. – I karczma la mnie już nie zabawa – odparła smutnie. Zajrzał w jej oczy przemglone, zacisnął kaszkiet i poleciał roztrącając ludzi. Przed plebanią natknął się na Tereskę. – Kaj cię to niesie? – zagadnęła lękliwie. – Do karczmy! kowal zwołuje na narady. – Poszłabym z tobą. – Nie odganiam cię, miejsca nie zbraknie, zważ jeno, by cię nie wzieni na ozory, że tak cięgiem za mną uważasz. – I tak me już noszą kiej psy tę zdechłą owcę. – To czemu się im dajesz! – zły już był i zniecierpliwiony. – Czemu? nie wiesz to bez co? – zaskarżyła się cichuśko. Szarpnął się i poszedł przodem, że ledwie za nim zdążyła. – Już buczysz kiej to cielę! – rzucił odwracając się nagle. – Nie, nie... jeno mi proch wleciał do oka. – Jak widzę płakanie, to jakby me kto nożem żgnął! Zrównał się z nią i rzekł dziwnie serdecznie: – Naści parę groszy, kup se co na odpuście, a potem przyjdź do karczmy, to potańcujemy. Spojrzała oczami, co to jakby mu do nóg leciały z podzięką. – Co mi ta pieniądze, takiś dobry... takiś... – szeptała rozpłomieniona. – A z wieczora przychodź, przódzi czasu miał nie będę. Obejrzał się na nią jeszcze z proga, uśmiechnął i wszedł do sieni. W karczmie już była ciasnota i gorąc nie do wytrzymania. W głównej izbie tłoczyło się wiela różnego narodu, przepijając a gwarząc, zaś w alkierzu zebrali się co młodsi z lipeckich, z kowalem i Grzelą, wójtowym bratem, na czele. Przyszli też i poniektórzy gospodarze, jak Płoszka, sołtys, Kłąb i Adam, stryjeczny Borynów, a nawet się wcisnął Kobus, choć go nikto nie zapraszał. Kiedy Mateusz wszedł, właśnie był Grzela prawił gorąco i kredą cosik pisał po stole. Szło o zgodę z dziedzicem, któren obiecywał za morgę lasu dać chłopom po cztery na podleskich polach, a drugie tyle ziemi puścić na spłaty; chciał nawet borgować drzewo na chałupy. Grzela wykładał wszystko podobnie i kredą znaczył, jak by się to podzielili ziemią i co by wypadło na każdego. – Dobrze rozważcie, co mówię! – wołał – sprawa czysta jak złoto. – Obiecanka cacanka, a głupiemu radość! – mruknął Płoszka. – Szczera prawda, nie obiecanki. U rejenta wszyćko nam odpisze. Weźta ino sobie dobrze do głowy! Tylachna ziemi la narodu. A toć każdemu w Lipcach wykroi się nowa gospodarka. Miarkujta ino sobie... Kowal raz jeszcze powtórzył, co mu był kazał dziedzic powiedzieć. Wysłuchali uważnie, ale nikto się nie ozwał, patrzeli jeno w te białe krychy na stole i głęboko deliberowali. – Prawda, sprawa kiej złoto, ale czy na to komisarz pozwoli? – ozwał się pierwszy sołtys orząc frasobliwie pazurami po kudłach. – Musi! Jak gromada uchwali, to się urzędów o przyzwoleństwo pytała nie będzie! Zechcemy, to i on musi! – zagrzmiał Grzela. – Musi, nie musi, a ty się nie wydzieraj. Obacz no który, czy aby starszy nie wącha kaj pod ścianą? – Dopierom go widział przed szynkwasem! – objaśniał Mateusz. – A kiedy to dziedzic obiecuje nam odpisać? – zagadnął któryś. – Mówił, co gotów choćby jutro. Zgodzimy się na jedno, to zaraz odpisze, zaś potem omentra rozmierzy, co komu. – To już po żniwach można by chycić się tej ziemi: – A na jesieni obrobić, jak się patrzy. – Mój Jezus, dopiero to pójdzie robota, no! Pogadywali gwarnie, wesoło, jeden przez drugiego. Radość już ponosiła wszystkich, oczy strzelały mocą, hardość prostowała grzbiety i same ręce się wyciągały do brania tej ziemi upragnionej. Niejeden już podśpiewywał z uciechy i krzykał na Żyda o gorzałkę, niejeden plótł trzy po trzy o działach, a każdemu roiły się nowe gospodarki, bogactwa i radoście. Bajdurzyli też kiej pijani, śmiejąc się, bijąc pięściami w stoły a przytupując ogniście. – Dopiero to w Lipcach nastanie święto! – Hej, a jakie zabawy pójdą, a jakie muzyki! – I wiela to weselisk odprawi się w zapusty! – Dzieuch we wsi zabraknie! – To se miesckich przykupiemy, nie stać to nas?! – Psiachmać, w same ogiery jeździł będę. – Cichota no – zawołał stary Płoszka bijąc pięścią w stół – a to krzyczą kiej Żydy w szabas! Chciałem jeno pedzieć, czy aby w tej dziedzicowej obietnicy nie ma jakowego podejścia? Miarkujeta, co? Przycichli, jakby ich kto z nagła oblał zimną wodą, dopiero po chwili ozwał się sołtys: – Ja też nie mogę wyrozumieć, laczego taki hojny? – Juści, w tym musi być jakieś podejście, bo żeby dawać tylachna ziemi prawie za darmo – ciągnął któryś ze starych. Ale na to porwał się Grzela i zakrzyczał: – To wam powiem, żeśta głupie barany i tyla! I znowu jął tłumaczyć i przekładać zapalczywie, jaże się spocił kiej mysz, kowal też sielnie mełł ozorem i każdemu z osobna rychtował, ale stary Płoszka nie dał się przekabacić, głową jeno kiwał i prześmiechał tak kąśliwie, aż Grzela przyskoczył do niego z pięściami, ledwie już powstrzymując złość. – Rzeknijcie swoją prawdę, kiej nasza widzi się wam cygaństwem. – A rzekę! Znam dobrze to pieskie nasienie, znam i mówię waju: nie wierzta dziedzicowi, póki nie bedzie czarno na białym. Zawżdy się naszą krzywdą pasły, to i tera chcą się na nas pożywić! – Tak miarkujecie, no to się nie gódźcie, ale drugim nie przeszkadzajcie! – krzyknął na niego Kłąb. – Chodziłeś z nimi do boru, to ich stronę i tera trzymasz! – A chodziłem, a jak będzie potrza, to i jeszczek pódę! A trzymam nie za nim, jeno za zgodą, za sprawiedliwością, za całą wsią. Bo jeno głupi nie widzi w tym dobrego la Lipiec. Jeno głupi nie bierze, jak dają. – Wyśta wszystkie głupie, bo pilno wama sprzedać za obertelek całe portki. Głupie, skoro dziedzic tyle daje, to może i więcej. Zaczęli się przemawiać coraz zapalczywiej, a że i drugie wspomagały Kłęba, to zrobił się taki gwar, jaże przyleciał Jankiel i sielną flachę gorzały postawił na stole. – Sza, sza, gospodarze! Niech będzie zgoda! Żeby Podlesie były nowe Lipce! żeby każdy był pan! – wołał puszczając kieliszek kolejką. Juści, co wzięli pić, a jeszcze barzej się ugwarzać, wszyscy już bowiem skłaniali się do zgody oprócz starego Płoszki. Kowal, któren musiał w tym mieć jakiś gruby profit, najgłośniej rozmawiał rozwodząc się o dziedzicowej poczciwości, a raz po raz stawiał la całej kompanii to gorzałę, to piwo, to nawet arak z esencją. Cieszyli się tak galancie, co już niejeden jeno oczy bałuszył i ozorem ledwo ruchał, zaś Kobus, któren cały czas pary z gęby nie puścił, jął naraz chybać ludzi za orzydla i krzyczeć: – A komorniki to co? Psi pazur? I nam się należy ziemia! Nie dopuścim do zgody! Po sprawiedliwości być musi! Jakże, to jeden ledwie już spaśny kałdun udźwignie, a drugi ma zdychać z głodu? Po równo musi być ziemi la wszystkich! Dziedzice ścierwy! Niejeden gołym zadem łyska, a nos drze do góry, jakby cięgiem kichał! Kołtuniarze zapowietrzone! – krzyczał coraz głośniej i tak nieprzystojnie wszystkim przymawiał, jaże go wyciepnęli za drzwi, ale jeszcze przed karczmą klął i wygrażał. Kompania też niezadługo zaczęła się rozchodzić do domów, jeno co łapczywsi na uciechę ostali w karczmie, kaj już pobrzękiwała muzyka. Właśnie i wieczór się był robił, słońce zapadło za bory i całe niebo stanęło w zorzach, aż czuby zbóż i sadów jakby się pławiły w czerwieni a złocie. Zawiewał wilgotny, pieściwy wiater, żaby jęły rechotać, odzywały się przeć piórki, a granie koników roztrząsało się po polach kiej ten nieustający chrzęst dojrzałych kłosów, rozjeżdżali się już z odpustu, że jeno wozy turkotały, a kaj niekaj ktosik dobrze napity wyśpiewywał rozgłośnie. Przycichły Lipce, pusto się zrobiło przed kościołem, ale jeszcze pod chałupami siedzieli gęsto ludzie zażywając chłodu i wczasów Cichy zmierzch stawał się na świecie, mroczniały pola, dale stapiały się już z niebem, wszystko się spokoiło, śpik z wolna morzył ziemię i obtulał ją ciepłą rosą, zaś ze sadów tryskały kiej niekiej ptasie głosy, jakoby tym wieczornym pacierzem. Bydło wracało z pastwisk, raz po raz buchały długie, tęskliwe ryki, a rogate łby pokazywały się nad stawem, rozgorzałym ogniami zachodu jakoby krwawym zarzewiem. Kajś pod młynem baraszkowały z wrzaskiem kąpiące się chłopaki, zaś po obejściach trzęsły się dzieuszyne piesneczki, to beki owiec, to gęsie gęgoty. Jeno u Borynów było cicho i pusto. Hanka poniesła się z dziećmi do którejś z kum, Pietrek się też kajś zapodział, a Jagusia nie pokazała się jeszcze od nieszporów, że tylko Józka zwijała się kole wieczornych obrządków. Ślepy dziad siedział w ganku, nastawiał gęby na chłodnawy wiater, mruczał pacierz, a pilnie nasłuchiwał Witkowego boćka; któren kręcił się wpodle rychtując przyczajonym dziobem w jego nogi. – Cie... Żebyś skisł, zbóju jeden! A to me kujnął! – mruczał zbierając pod siebie kulasy i machał wielkim różańcem, bociek odleciał parę kroków i znowu zachodził przemyślnie z boku z wyciągniętym dziobem. – Słyszę cię dobrze! Już ci się nie dam. Jaka to jucha zmyślna! – szeptał, ale że w podwórzu rozległo się granie, to oganiając się kiej niekiej różańcem zasłuchał się w, muzyce z lubością. – Józia, a kto tak szczerze rzępoli? – A Witek! Wyuczył się od Pietrka i teraz cięgiem i dudli, jaże uszy puchną! Witek, przestań, a załóż koniczyny źrebakom! – wrzasnęła. Skrzypki umilkły, zaś dziad cosik se umyślił, bo skoro Witek przyleciał pod chałupę, rzekł do niego wielce dobrotliwie: – Weź tę dziesiątkę, kiej tak galancie wyciągasz nutę. Chłopak uradował się ogromnie. – A zagrałbyś to i pobożne pieśnie, co? – Co ino posłyszę, to wygram. – Hale, każda liszka swój ogon chwali. A taką nutę wygrasz, co? – i beknął po swojemu piskliwie a zawodzący. Ale Witek nawet nie dosłuchał, skrzypki przyniósł, zasiadł pobok i przegrał rychtyk to samo, a potem rznął insze, jakie tylko słyszał w kościele, i tak sprawnie, jaże się dziad zdumiał. – Cie, na organistę byłbyś zdatny! – Wszyćko wygram, wszyćko, nawet i takie dworskie, i takie, co je śpiewają po karczmach – przechwalał się rozradowany, wycinając od ucha, jaże kury zagdakały na grzędach, gdy Hanka nadeszła i zaraz go przepędziła, bych Józce pomagał. Do cna już ściemniało na świecie, ostatnie zorze gasły, a wysokie, ciemne niebo rosiło się gwiazdami, wieś już kładła się spać, jeno od karczmy zalatywały dalekie pokrzyki i brzękliwe głosy muzyki. Hanka siedziała przed gankiem karmiąc dziecko i pogadując z dziadkiem o tym i owym; cyganił jucha, jaże się kurzyło, ale nie przeciwiła mu się, myśląc swoje i tęsknie w noc poglądając. Jagna nie wróciła jeszcze, nie siedziała również i u matki, bo zaraz z wieczora poszła na wieś do dzieuch, jeno co nikiej nie wysiedziała, tak ją cosik ponosiło. Jakby ją kto za włosy wyciągał, że w końcu już sama jedna łaziła po wsi. Długo patrzyła we wody pogasłe i drżące od powiewów, w rozruchane ździebko cienie, we światła, co leciały z okien na gładź stawu i marły nie wiada kaj i przez co! Rwało ją gdziesik, że poleciała za młyn, aż na łąki, kaj już leżały ciepłe kożuchy białych mgieł i czajki śmigały nad nią z krzykiem. Słuchała wód padających z upustu w czarną gardzie! rzeki, pod olchy wyniosłe i jakby śpiące, ale ten szum zdał się jej jakimś żałosnym wołaniem i skargą nabrzmiałą płaczem. Uciekła i patrzała w młynarzowe okna, buchające światłem, gwarami a brzękiem talerzy. Tłukła się od brzega wsi do brzega jak ta woda obłędna, co ujścia na darmo szuka i w nieprzebyte wręby bije żałośnie. Żarło ją cosik, czego by i wypowiedzieć nie sposób, ni to był żal, ni to tęsknica, ni to kochanie, a oczy miała pełne suchego żaru i w sercu wzbierał wrzący, straszny szloch. Nie wiada, laczego znalazła się przed plebanią, jakieś konie pod gankiem biły niecierpliwie kopytami, świeciło się tylko w jednym pokoju, grali w karty. Napatrzyła się do syta i poszła opłotkami, które dzieliły Kłębową gospodarkę od proboszczowskich ogrodów. Przesuwała się lękliwie pod żywopłotem, obwisłe gałęzie wisien muskały ją po twarzy zrosiałymi listeczkami. Szła bezwolnie, nie wiedząc, kaj ją niesie, aż niski dom organistów zastąpił jej drogę. Wszystkie cztery okna świeciły i stały otwarte. Przytuliła się w cień pod płot i zajrzała do środka. Organistowie wraz z dziećmi siedzieli pod wiszącą lampą popijając herbatę, zaś Jasio chodził po pokoju i cosik rozpowiadał. Słyszała każde jego słowo, każdy skrzyp podłogi, nieustanne cykanie zegaru i nawet ciężkie przysapki organisty. A Jasio takie cudeńka prawił, że niczego nie rozumiała. Patrzyła jeno w niego niby w ten obraz święty, pijąc kiej miody najsłodsze każdy dźwięk jego głosu. Chodził wciąż i co trochę ginął w głębi mieszkania, i co trochę jawił się znów w kręgu światła; czasem przystawał przy oknie, że wciskała się w płot strwożona, bych jej nie dojrzał, ale on jeno w niebo patrzył pokryte gwiazdami, to cosik rzekł la uciechy, że śmiali się, a radość błyskała w twarzach kiej to słońce. Przysiadł wreszcie pobok matki, a małe siostry jęły mu się drapać na kolana i wieszać na szyi, tulił ci je poczciwie, huśtał i łaskotał, jaże izba zatrzęsła się dziecińskimi śmiechami. Zegar wybił jakąś godzinę i organiścina rzekła powstając: – Gadu, gadu, a tobie czas spać! Musisz do dnia wyjechać. – A muszę, mamusiu! Boże, jaki ten dzień był krótki! – westchnął żałośnie. A Jagusine serce jakby kto ścisnął i tak boleśnie, jaże same łzy pociekły po twarzy. – Ale niedługo wakacje! – ozwał się znowu – ksiądz regens obiecał, że mnie na jakiś czas zwolni, jeśli nasz proboszcz napisze o to do niego. – Nie bój się, napisze, już ja go uproszę! – powiedziała matka zabierając się do słania mu na kanapie wprost okna. Pomagali jej wszyscy, a nawet sam organista przyniósł sporą doinkę i wsunął ją ze śmiechem pod kanapę. Długo się z nim żegnali na odchodnym, a już najdłużej matka, która go z płaczem tuliła do piersi a całowała. – Śpij, synu, smacznie, śpij, dzieciątko. – Pacierze zmówię i zaraz się kładę, mamusiu. Rozeszli się wreszcie. Jaguś widziała, jak w sąsiedniej izbie chodzili na palcach, ściszali głosy, przymykali okna i pokrótce cały dom oniemiał i migiem pogrążył się w cichości, aby jeno nie przeszkadzać Jasiowi. Chciała i ona do domu, już się była nawet nieco uniesła, ale ją cosik jakby przytrzymało za nogi, że nie poredziła oderwać się z miejsca, więc jeno mocniej przywarła plecami do płota, barzej się skuliła i ostała kieby urzeczona wpatrując się w to ostatnie wywarte i jaśniejące okno. Jasio poczytał nieco na grubej książce, zaś potem przyklęknął pod oknem, przeżegnał się, złożył ręce do pacierza, podniósł oczy ku niebu i zamodlił się przejmującym szeptem. Noc była głęboka, niezgłębiona cichość obtulała świat, gwiazdy mżyły się na wysokościach, nagrzany, pachnący zwiew pociągał z pól, a niekiedy zaszemrały liście i ptak jakiś zaśpiewał. A Jagusię zaczęło cosik rozbierać, serce się tłukło kiej oszalałe, paliły ją oczy, paliły usta nabrane i same ręce wyciągały się ku niemu, a chociaż się kurczyła w sobie, roztrząsał nią taki dziwny, niezmożony dygot, że wpierała się w płot bezwolnie i z taką mocą, jaże trzasnęła żerdka. Jasio wychylił głowę, popatrzył dokoła i znowu się zamodlił. Zaś z nią działo się już coś niepojętego; takie ognie chodziły jej po kościach i oblewały warem, że dziw nie krzyczała z tej lubej męki. Zabaczyła, kaj jest, i ledwie już zipała, tak się w niej wszystko trzęsło i płonęło. Była cała w dreszczach, kiej błyskawice kłębiły się w niej jakieś nabrzmiałe, szalone krzyki, jakieś wichry palące ją ponosiły, jakieś straszne pragnienia rozprężały i wyginały... Już chciała się czołgać tam, bliżej niego, bych chociaż tknąć ustami tych jego białych rączków, bych jeno klęczeć przed nim a patrzeć z bliska w te gębusie i modlić się kiej do tego cudownego obrazu. Nie poruszyła się jednak, bo obleciał ją jakiś dziwny strach i zarazem zgroza. – Jezu mój, Jezu miłosierny! – wyrwał się jej z piersi cichy jęk. Jasio powstał, wychylił się cały i jakby patrząc na nią zawołał: – Kto tam? Zamarła na chwilę, przytaiła dech, serce przestało bić i jakby zdrętwiała w jakimś świętym strachu, dusza uwięzła kajś w gardle i pełna szczęsnego niepokoju chwiała się w oczekiwaniu. Ale Jasio jeno popatrzył w opłotki, a nie dojrzawszy zamknął okno, rozebrał się prędko i światło zgasło... Noc padła na jej duszę, ale jeszcze długo siedziała wpatrzona w czarne i nieme okno. Przejął ją chłód i jakby operlił srebrną rosą jej duszę wniebowziętą, gdyż wszystko, co w niej wrzało z krwie pożądliwej, przygasło rozlewając się po niej nieopowiedzianą błogością. Spłynęła na nią uroczysta, święta cichość, jakby to zadumanie kwiatów przed wschodem słońca, że rozmodliła się pacierzem szczęścia, któren nie miał słów, a jeno dziwną słodkość zachwytów, przenajświętsze zdumienie duszy, niepojętą radość budzącego się dnia zwiesnowego i przeplatał się grubymi ziarnami błogich łez niby tym różańcem łaski Pańskiej i dziękczynienia. Kategoria:Chłopi